The Tales of Namimori highschool
by RinintaHaha
Summary: Hari pertama Dino di sma tidak semulus yang dibayangkan. Yang benar saja, mobil yang Ia beli dari cucuran keringat selama berbulan-bulang retak dalam satu tendangan, hari itu juga ia kepergok oleh ketua OSIS yang ternyata adalah... /Summary apa-apaan ni


Hai semuanya kembali dengan anak imut seperti saya XD

Malam ini saya mempersembahkan karya iseng saya ehehehe ini ide sekilas yan muncul saat mengerjakan tugas bahasa Indonesia X3

Ini hanya prologue yang kurang berguna mungkin, untuk genre aja sama masih bingung bakal nyelipin romance atau ngga.

Tapi untuk chapter ini humour yang krenyes garing dulu aja deh.

* * *

><p>Title : <strong>The Tales of Namimori Highschool<strong>

Genre : **Humor** (mungkin belum ada di chappie ini)

Rated : **T**

Characters : **Dino, Primo Cavallone **(Disini saya makenamanya Alfonso :D)**, Alaude, Squalo**

* * *

><p>'Damai'. Yah, itulah kata yang mendeskripsikan Namimori dalam berbagai arti. Kota yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang bersosialisasi dan mencintai lingkungan sekitar. Bahkan suara hembusan angin pun dapat terdengar di kota ini. Mari kita beranjak kesebuah sekolah menengah atas di kota ini. Namimori Highschool. Sekolah impian para siswa-siswa daerah itu. Bertepatan hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru, yuk mari kita cabut ke Namimori~.<p>

_**Ckiit!**_ Begitulah bunyi rem sebuah mobil yang tertampang di depan gerbang Namimori Highschool. Murid-murid disekitar situpun melirik dengan decakan kagum kearah mobil Bugatti Veyron Merah-Hitam yang terparkir sukses menutupi jalan masuk sekolah.

'Anjrit mobilnya kayak tamia!'

'Lo alay mobilnya kayak action figure!'

'Mobilnya kayak tempat tidur gue!'

'Mobilnya rawr, pemiliknya pasti rawer juga! Cepet keluar dong mas!'

Yak. Begitu lah beberapa komentar murid-murid yang masih tercengang dengan penampakan sebuah makhluk elit didepan sekolah mereka. Namun ada seorang anak yang nampaknya tidak suka dengan kehadiran benda itu. Tanpa pikir panjang Ia langsung menendang sisi belakang dari mobil itu dan,

.

**Retak.** Sang pemilik mobil kaget dan langsung keluar mobil. Dan muncullah seorang laki-laki berambut blonde dengan ekspresi takjub dan kaget.

"HUAAAAA-njir. Mobilkuu….. Kenapa ditendaaaannggg !" teriak pemilik mobil dengan histeris menyayat hati. Si rambut silver hanya pasang wajah malas. "Hey, ngomong sesuatu dong."

"Apa!"

"Ih nyolot aja. Mobilkuu-" ujar si Blonde sambil meratapi mobil bagian belakangnya yang retak. "Uang tabunganku selama 6 bulan buat beli ni mobil sekarang malah diretakin." Anak itu memulai curhatnya. Dan yang bersangkutan langsung meninggalkan anak itu. "HEY! Tunggu! Aku Dino. Namamu siapa?"

Laki-laki berambut silver itu tidak memperlambat langkahnya sama sekali. Ia tetap berjalan dengan tenangnya walaupun sudah dipanggil berkali-kali oleh Dino yang mengikutinya.

"Oy silver!"

"Oy tendangan kematian!"

"Woy tunggu dong!"

"**HOY UBAN!"**

**Wuushhh!** Sebuah tendangan maut diluncurkan kearah Dino. Untungnya Ia dapat menghindar dan sempat mengambil cambuknya dan langsung mengikat kaki pria dengan tendangan mautnya. "VOOOI! Lepaskan bodoh!"

"Tidak mau! Kau belum jawab pertanyaan ku!" mendengar itu Squalo langsung mengambil pedangnya dan menebaskannya kearah Dino. "Whew." Dino berhasil menghindar. Tapi bukan Squalo namanya kalau langsung menyerah. Ia terus meluncurkan serangan bertubi-tubi kearah Dino walaupun berhasil ditangkis oleh Dino. Mulailah murid-murid disana berkumpul untuk menonton. Yang laki-laki bersorak senang bertaruh siapa yang akan menang dan yang perempuan berdebat siapa yang lebih tampan, Dino atau Squalo.

"**EHEM!"**

Suara sorak-sorak langsung hilang terbawa angin. Dino dan Squalo menghentikan aktivitas mereka tanpa mengubah posisi mereka. Dino yang mencubit pipi Squalo dan Squalo yang menarik rambut Dino. Dan kaki mereka berdua terlilit oleh cambuk milik Dino. Tiba-tiba kerumunan murid-murid yang mengelilingi mereka terbuka dan lewatlah dua orang yang nampaknya disegani.

"Hahaha, sudah buat onar di hari pertamamu, Dino?" tanya Alfonso Cavallone, sang Ketua Osis. Dino hanya tercengang melihat sepupunya yang memergokinya berkelahi. Dan dijawab dengan tawa kaku dari Dino.

"Ha ha ha, hai, O-Onii-chan."

"Membuat onar dihari pertamamu. Superbia Squalo." Tambah Alaude, sang Wakil Ketua Osis. Yang bersangkutan hanya diam tidak fokus walaupun sudah diberi paket _death glare_ hangat dari sang wakil ketua OSIS. Kerumunan murid-murid langsung hilang dalam sekejab mata. Sungguh mujarab tatapan mata Alaude itu. Alfonso hanya tertawa dan menyeret paksa Dino.

"Ayo, Hunnie~ Kita kembali ke ruangan~" goda Alfonso sambil merangkul Alaude. Namun disambut dengan tangan yang melayang tepat di wajah Alfonso. "Semangat sekali kau pagi ini, Hunn—"

'_Plak.'_ Serangan kedua sudah diluncurkan. "Berhenti bermain-main dan bawa dua domba tersesat ini."

Al memegangi pipinya. "Aa- kejam sekali kau pada suamimu ini, Alalan!" Alaude mengabaikan 'suami'nya tersebut. Ia langsung berjalan ke dalam gedung sekolah, diikuti oleh Squalo yang berjalan kearah kelasnya.

"Yasudah, aku juga mau ke kelas ku. Lepaskan!" ujar Dino sambil memberontak dari dekapan sepupunya itu. Namun Al malah mempererat dekapannya. "Sakit bodoh! Sekarang lepaskan atau,"

"Atau apa? Kau takkan bisa menang dari ku bodoh. Hahahaha bahkan sampai smapun aku bertaruh kau tidak bisa apa-apa tanpaku." Goda Al sambil mengacak-acak rambut pirang Dino sampai berantakan yang memang belum disisir oleh Dino. Merasa nyawanya terancam di tangan 'kakak'nya itu Dino menggigit tangan laki-laki yang lebih tua itu. "Weeyy!" spontan Al melepaskan Dino.

"Sorry ya tapi mulai sekarang aku bakal sering menang!" sang adik yang terbebas dari lubang buaya bergegas berlari meninggalkan kakaknya dengan tangan yang nyeri. Alfonso hanya tersenyum licik dan mulai menghitung. "Satu… Dua…. Tiga!"

Karena cambuk Dino yang tak tertata rapi, sang pemilikpun terjerat. Nasib baik tidak dipihak Dino, didepannya terdapat tempat sampah besar yang terbuka lebar meminta tumbal. Kehilangan keseimbangan lalu Dino pun terjatuh menabrak tempat sampah itu. Cukup senang Dino hanya tersungkur, tak lama kemudian tempat sampah itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan menimpa tubuh Dino. Al yang melihat itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Dan menghampiri Dino.

"Jadi, yang seperti ini yang mau mengalahkanku, huh?" ejek Alfonso. "Eh bel masuk. Hehehe kutinggal yaa~ Adik-ku-sayang-yang-mau-mengalahkan-ku~ Bye~"

Alfonso mencubit pipi Dino dulu sebelum pergi lalu berlari meninggalkannya sambil tersenyum puas.

"Sialan kau Al."

* * *

><p>Hua ha ha ha *tawa stress* Aneh banget sumpaaahhh.<p>

Efek kebanyakan dijejelin soal nih! *nuntut ke sekolah*

Di chapter selanjutnya saya akan berusaha...

HUWOOOHHHH


End file.
